


Querl Dox’s Day off

by Vital_Signs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Karadox-  Kara and Brainy go around the city going though a list of things brainy wants to see but it is not at all what Kara expected





	Querl Dox’s Day off

Brainy rarely got days off but when he did he liked to spend them with Kara. She always had something new (or old depending on how you looked at it) to show him and she would be so full of excitement when he liked it (which he did 97.88% of the time). days like this Kara would take him site seeing or take him places she liked or thought he would find fun like the time she took him to the printing press room at Catco (the largest in the city she told him).

But today Brainy decided he wanted to organise the day for the two of them. he had made a list of things he wanted to do and see in this time period and Kara had agreed to be his guide. Kara was not sure what he would choose but that was half the fun.

‘are you ready to go.’

‘yeah Brainy i just need to get my glasses.’

Brainy was waiting near the door as Kara put on her glasses and put her bag around her shoulders.

‘where are we going first?.’

Kara asked as Brainy smiled, lifted his hand to give a one moment please gesture and pulled a note pad out of his pocket. 

‘there are five items on this list i wish to complete today. the first is…

1\. go to a post office and mail a letter 

Kara could not help be let out a smile.

‘Ok post office it is, there’s one three blocks away.’

‘Yes, let us go then lead the way.’

Kara and Brainy made there way to the post office, when they arrived Brainy’s smiled widened as he walked into the small building. the air was stale and it smelled of paper and ink. Kara just stare at Brainy as he looked around like a curious child hands behind his back examining everything form a distance like you would in a museum. The old man behind the desk just reading his paper did not giving the two of them any mind.

‘fascinating, the arctic nature of the system has no effect on its overall importance, the leaps that have been made in human communication started form this the simple concept of using a third party, truly wonderful.’

‘yeah it really is, but you said you wanted to send a letter?’

‘oh yes.’

Brainy them pulled a letter out of his pocket.

‘Ok do have a stamp and address on it.’

‘yes i do i used the stamps at the DEO, from Pam in HR.’

‘Ok let me show you want to do.’

Kara then walked Brainy over to the wall next to the desk where there was a slot in the wall. 

‘all you have to do is put your letter through here and in the next few day’s they will take it where ever your sending it to, who are you spending it to any way.’

‘not relevant as of right now.’

Brainy then put the letter through the slot and he still had a grin on his face.

‘where to now?’

‘ah yes,’

2\. Ride the subway 

Kara and Brainy where in the underground waiting on a bench for the train as all the people moved quickly on and off the platform. Brainy had a look of clam across his face as he listened to the sounds of metal and machines, it was the same look Alex got when she would smell Elisa’s cooking. Kara leaned over to face Brainy.

‘You know i never used to like places like this, to over whelming for my ear’s.’

‘Yes I imagine that would be horrible to experience.’

‘it was but Midville only had a small station so I was not prepared of national city level of hustle and bustle.’

Brainy blinked at Kara

‘this is not a small station?’

‘No it’s one of the largest in the country.’

‘really, in the future this is quite small, but mind you this place functions at lest half the speed.’ 

‘right of course,’

the train for the two of them had just arrived and they left the bench to hope aboard. the door then closed and off it went underground.

‘underground travel is rare in the future, and at this speed is unheard of.’

‘so basically this is your equivalent to a ferry ride.’

‘harbor to harbor transport?’

‘yes.’

‘then yes.’

Kara shook her head with a smile as she watched him look around the train, she could see he was figuring out what it was all made of and how it all worked inside his head.

‘so where are we going once we get off?’

‘I thought we should get some lunch.’

‘good idea got anywhere in mind.’

‘yes I do.’ 

3\. Eat at Big Belly Burger 

of all the places he could of picked and this is what he went with.

‘Why a Big Belly Burger?’

‘Not just any Big Belly Burger, this Big Belly Burger,’

‘Ok whats so special about this one?’

‘This was one of the only buildings left standing on earth after the Great Crisis, one of the foundations that the future my home is build on.’

‘Wow, that is either amazing or concerning.’ 

Brainy was taking a picture of the building.

‘truly a historical landmark, the government of which the 31st centenary is made from started in this very building, laws of the new world and uniting under one planet regardless of what came before it is wonderful to see firsthand.’ 

‘I bet it is, to think something so…common could be so important one day.’

‘Yes, there is no way to tell somethings value just by looking at it.’

‘fair point, but I have to at say i would not have called it though.’

‘very well then shale we eat.’

‘sure.’

‘what’s the food like here?’

‘Greasy and gross…I love it.’

Brainy raised an eyebrow at her as they went inside. 

4\. Go to the National city archives 

When Kara had been asked to go with him to places he wanted to see this was the first place she expected, along with art gallery’s and museums not that she was complaining about where they have been so far it was just not what she would have thought and somehow that had made the whole day better.

the archive was underground and filled wall to wall with filing cabinet’s some new, most old and others that looked like they were turning to dust right before their eyes. Kara had been here a few times before when looking to research story’s but never this in depth. Brainy was going from draw to draw skimming every page before putting it back. Kara had no idea how fast Brainy can read but if it is even close to how fast he downloads information then he is learning every detail of the city and its history for the last 150 years or so. 

Kara just sat at a small table looking through one box that was filled with time cards from 1942 to a caning factory. Kara did not want to disturb him as this looked more like business as opposed to fun. she could only guess that he saw this as a way to make himself feel useful. learning all he can about everything he can in any way he can, to try and make up for not being with the legion in the future. 

But if they were at all as he described them, they would just be happy with having him being able to come home again. 

5\. Go to National city bridge 

the sun was getting low by the time they had started to walk along the bridge. light’s flickering above them as the sun meet the river. The yellow and orange glow umbrellaing them as the sky turned purple. Kara had never walked across the bridge before she had seen it everyday, flew over it all the time, she had even driven over it a hand full of times but never had she walked across it. 

as they where just reaching the middle of the bridge Brainy stopped and made his way over to the railing to look out over the river. Kara walked to stand beside him. 

‘nice isn’t it.’

‘yes it is.’

‘this was a great way to end the day.’

‘I do agree, I have all ways wanted to see where you became supergirl and now i have.’

‘wait what?’

Brainy looked at her confused 

‘this is where you caught the plane wasn’t it? Spock, did get the wrong bridge ’

Kara took a moment to think, that’s why he wanted to come her because he wanted to see where supergirl began. 

‘No, Brainy this is the right one I just don’t know why you would want to see it.’

‘This place is where you started and in a small way it was the same place where i did and in a big way its was the place the legion did too. All of that good and hope started right here with you, why would i not want to see it for myself.’

‘well, when you put it that way it sounds obvious.’

Kara leaned in closer to Brainy

‘I didn’t think I was going to get it,’

‘what.’

‘the plane, when the wing dropped i thought i couldn’t land it.’

‘lucky you did, or you and i would not be having this conversation.’

‘yeah, but when i look back on it, it is still one of best moments of my life.’

‘I imagine there are a lot.’

‘one can only hope. thank you for bringing me here, you should always remember where you started.’

‘I should be thanking you for coming with me today.’

‘anytime.’

the two of them let the silents sit for a moment as they took in the breeze, the city light’s and the sun fading into the river. Kara them took Brainy’s hand in her’s and started to walk again, he did not refuses and happily embraced Kara’s hand as they walked together. 

when Kara and Brainy had said there goodbyes for the night, she had given him a hug and soft kiss on the cheek. Brainy’s faces may usually be blue but Kara never thought she would see it red, as she walked away he only let her hand slide out of his never truly letting go. Kara and Brainy waved there final byes as Kara walked into the lobby of her building, she then collected her mail and went up stares. 

when entering her apartment she took off her glasses, coat and shoes. she then put her bag down, she then looked through her mail. mostly bill’s or junk but then she saw her name hand written in writing she did not recognises. opening it she realised that it was written in Kryptonise.

Dear Kara

I known it is strange to have a letter you help me send but I gave it a lot of thought and you were the one I wanted to write to the most. 

I have always been better at writing things down then saying them plus writing it in you native language ensures you are the only one who will read it, permitted Clark dose not go through your things which is 99.12% of him not doing so.

I just wanted to thank you properly, that is for being a friend to me. you have turned a time in my life that would have been painful suffering into a time I look upon with joy and comfort. you have done this solely with your presents in my life. 

I know I am not easy to be around sometimes and I feel I little out of place because of it, but I never feel that way around you. I know I don’t know today’s outcome but most day’s I spend with you make me very happy as you make me happy. 

when the day comes for me to go home I wanted you to know I will be going so with a heavy heart, you have made my time here better then i could have ever imagined, you have made me better then I could have imagined. and when I return to the future i wanted you to know that, I will no longer think of you only as a hero but as my friend and someone i care for dearly. 

Yours now and always 

Querl Dox

**Author's Note:**

> moved from my tumblr


End file.
